iTold You So
by Xxajanae97xX
Summary: A realistic scene involving Sam and Freddie after iSaved Your Life. One-Shot


**A/N: Ok so this is definitely my shortest story so far. Actually, it's not a standard story. It's an exerpt of a short script idea i got on a scene that could occur right after iSaved Your Life. Reading one of Dan's scripts motivated the idea. Well, I hope you enjoy and hope it's something you can imagine! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly. If I did, I would have made Freddie end his crush on Carly in the iSaved Your Life episode.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Freddie's taking out a compartment of his camera for cleaning. Meanwhile, Sam walks in holding a collaboration of tin cans in her left arm.  
_  
**Sam:** Sup Freddifer.

**Freddie:** Hey--what's up with the bunch of tin cans glued together?

**Sam**: This baby is the trophy Spencer made for me for assassinating him into a paintball ridden grave yesterday. It cost be about twenty bucks but I figured, hey, you can't put a price on victory.

**Freddie:** So _you_ had to pay for something _you_ won.

**Sam:** Don't try to get all smart on me, Benson. –_leans over tech cart_- Sooo…where's _Mrs. Benson_?

**Freddie:** -_sighs while staying attentative to equipment_- She's in the bathroom and you can stop calling her that. We broke up yesterday.

**Sam:** Ooh, tough chizz. I figured Carls would come to her senses eventually but three days seem pretty--

**Freddie:** _I_ was the one to break up with her.

**Sam:** -_pauses_- Whoa. For reals?

**Freddie:** Yeah. -_flexes jaw_- I was only bacon to her so I let it go.

**Sam:** So you got sick of being her foreign meat, huh?

**Freddie: **Yeah well -_and raises a peculiar brow when he looks up and notices Sam stretching her limbs_- What are you doing?

**Sam:** Oh just getting ready to do this –_starts dancing around the cart while taunting in Freddie's face_- IIII was right! I was right and you were wrong! I am so awesome. I just made up this song. But I don't care, no don't care, cuz I told you soooo yeah I told you soooo! I'm so awesome, I know!

**Freddie:** -_glares_- Are you done?

**Sam:** -_with a smug grin_- For now.

-_He rolled his eyes and returns to his camera work_-

**Sam:** -_tries to catch his attention_- But hey, you know I'm proud of you, Freddie. You finally did the non-nubby thing to do. And now that you're over your crush on Carly you can take your fill of willing ladies on the platter of life--or at least be some other girl's bacon. …Wow, I'm getting hungry now all of--

**Freddie:** I didn't say I stopped _liking_ Carly.

**Sam:** ...What?

**Freddie:** Yeah, Sam, I still like her. I just didn't want her to like me for the wrong reasons.

**Sam:** -furrows her temple- Oh... Wait so--you're still in love with a girl you've obsessed over since the sixth grade who's constantly told you she feels nothing, and when she finally did feel something it was only because you saved her life.

**Freddie:** Yeah

**Sam:** -_turns to the laptop_- Which one of these controls the settings to your brain? Cuz apparently it's malfunctioning.

**Freddie:** What are you talking about?

**Sam:** Come on, dude, no guy in their right mind would stay _that_ persistent for _that_ long over someone who doesn't feel the same.

**Freddie:** You know, Sam, you've been pushing this a lot lately. If I didn't know better I'd say you're actually a little jealous.

**Sam:** Dude. How many times must I iterate this? _This_ –_motions toward herself_- can never be jealous of _this_ –_flings toward him and ignore the rolling eyes-_ I'm actually looking out for you, dude. Carly's my best friend and all but she's got dudes clinging to her like lint on a sock that just came hot out the dryer.

**Freddie:** Yeah, but I'm not just some average lint, Sam. I _know_ she cares about me. It'll just…take a little longer for her to care about me the way I want her to.

**Sam:** -_opens mouth to speak but shuts in opposition_, _not wanting to waste anymore breath_- Whatever you say, Fredweird. I'm gonna get some cold meatballs from Carly's fridge before the show starts –_Freddie shrugs and turns back to the camera, but Sam quickly rushes over and swings the trophy hard upside his head. Freddie yelps and falls down, shaking the cart_-

**Freddie:** -_staggers up and grips the handle_- WHAT was THAT for!!???

**Sam:** -_polishes trophy with her shirt_- _That_ was for not saying thank you.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh, I hope it was alright. It was really something I just thought of last night, and finished it off after I came home from school. But this is how I thought Freddie felt and Sam felt afterward. There's no huge Seddie in this, but I thought it was realistic and something that COULD happen. I personally hated the short relationship Freddie and Carly had, mostly because all they did was make out. It was very quick, too, and Freddie was smart to listen to Sam and follow his conscience. Well, whenever Seddie does get their real personal episode, I hope it'll be just as special--hopefully more--than this one.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I have another one shot comin up soon so hope you look for it!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
